1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fully-adjustable tree stand and more particularly pertains to adjustably attaching to the trunk of a tree to support a hunter with a fully-adjustable tree stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hunter platforms is known in the prior art. More specifically, hunter platforms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a perch for hunters are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,063 to Bradley discloses a collapsible and adjustable tree stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,506 to Womack et al. discloses an adjustable hunter's tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,474 to Haines et al. discloses the ornamental design of a tree stand for hunters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,077 to Sheriff discloses a hunting tree stand having a dual frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,232 to Hancosky discloses a tree stand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fully-adjustable tree stand for adjustably attaching to the trunk of a tree to support a hunter.
In this respect, the fully-adjustable tree stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjustably attaching to the trunk of a tree to support a hunter.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fully-adjustable tree stand which can be used for adjustably attaching to the trunk of a tree to support a hunter. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.